The Lost Knight
by Cenobite829
Summary: Setsuna is confronted by a hidden part of her past when she meets a new man and a new enemy.
1. Prolouge: Two Months Ago

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing.

A/N: Just so you know this takes places after Sailor Moon Super S. I don't like the next series after that so I will ignore it.

The Lost Knight

Prolouge

Two Months Ago.

Meiou Setsuna walked into the huge mansion that was the home of Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru and their daughter Ten'ou Hotaru. They were her best friends and always had a room for her ready. Setsuna's dark green hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. She was dressed casually in blue jeans, a crimson top that matched her eyes, and a set of black flats. She had a bag with her ready to stay a few weeks. She was met by Michiru.

The smaller woman had aqua green hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple yellow dress and smiled at her friend. "Setsuna what a pleasent surprise. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see my friends. My apartment in the city was too lonely. I wanted to be with you and your family if you will have me."

"Of course. You are always welcome here." Michiru said with a smile. "Hotaru will be so happy to see you. She is out with Haruka." Setsuna nodded as she looked at the wedding picture for Haruka and Michiru. The only reason Michiru kept her maiden name is because of her fame as a musician. They figure it would be easier to keep her touring if they didn't change her name.

"There is another reason I am here. I feel like I am being pulled here. Like something is going to happen that I need to be here for." Setsuna said as she walked up to her room. Michiru followed her.

"How can you not know what it is as the Senshi of Time? Can't you just look to see?" Michiru asked. She wasn't exactly sure how her powerful friend's powers worked.

"I can not see my own future. It is to prevent me from being tempeted to change it." She said as she put her bag down. She then turned to her friend. "Let's go start dinner." Michiru smiled and nodded as they went down to the kitchen. Soon their laughter filled the space as they cooked.

Haruka and Hotaru walked into the house and heard the joy coming out of the kitchen. Haruka was tall woman with a boyish figure and look. She embraced it in everything she did. She wore men's clothing, people on the race track thought she was a man, her blond hair was kept really short, and in her relationship she even called herself the husband. The little girl with her was her adopted daughter. Her dark hair framed her face and her violet eyes shimmered and danced. They walked in and found Setsuna and Michiru covered in flour and laughing. Hotaru saw Setsuna and ran over and hugged her.

"Setsuna-mama! When did you get here?" She said happily.

"Just today Ru. I am going to stay for a while." She said as she hugged her back and wiped the flour off of her face. Haruka went over and hugged her wife. Michiru giggled and then threw a little flour on her husband. Haruka looked shocked for a second and then she threw some back. In seconds the food fight was in full swing. It ended with them all sitting on the floor laughing and holding their sides.

"Oh this is one big mess." Haruka said holding her wife. They looked around the kitchen at all the food all over the floor, walls, and each other. They all laughed as they started to clean. Soon the room was clean and they were eating. After dinner they went to the living room and chatted by the fire place. Soon Hotaru fell asleep on Setsuna's lap and she looked at her with a look of pure love on her face.

"I bet I know another reason you came here." Michiru giggled as she snuggled her husband.

"I have been thinking alot about the past. Do you know why I never objected to her calling me Mama?"

"We just figure it was because you helped us raise her. Is there another reason?" Haruka asked. Setsuna nodded and looked at Hotaru.

"Back in the Silver Millenium I had a daughter." Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru looked shocked. They didn't know this about their best friend but before they could say anything she continued. "Hotaru is the reincarnation of my daughter. I knew it as soon as I saw her. There was a part of me that wanted to keep her with me but I couldn't. With out him I would be lost with a daughter. I couldn't bare it at all."

"She was yours once? Who was her father?" Michiru asked as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter was actually the daughter of her best friend. Haruka was still in shock and said nothing.

"Yes at one time she was mine. Her father was my equal. He was the defender of the king of the earth. He was the Solaris Knight, a warrior powered by the sun and space itself. We fell in love and quickly got married. Soon I was with child and our little one was born. Her name was Sachiko and she was my pride and joy. Her father could never be happier then when he was with us. Unfortunetily it didn't last."

"What happened?" Michiru asked.

"Just before the fall of the Silver Millenium another threat arrived. It wasn't the Negaverse it was a group known only as the Dark Stars. They would've destroyed everything if my husband had not gone to stop them. Alone he faced them and alone he sealed them away but at the cost of his life. He was never reincarnated that I know of so I have to live the rest of my life alone. I will never find one that will touch my heart like he did." Setsuna said as she teared up. She felt all the pain come back to her as she sat there. Michiru went over and gave her a hug. Setsuna just held her as she cried.

That night they all fell asleep together giving comfort to a friend that never asked for it and always gave it. Haruka said a silent prayer that night that her friends Setsuna would one day find the love that she had found in Michiru. If they only knew what was coming in two months, the good and the bad.


	2. An Unusual Man

The Lost Knight

Chapter 1

An Unusual man.

Michiru sat looking at her unkept lawn. She sighed as a pair of strong hands slide along her waist. She turned and kissed her husband on her nose. She then looked back out to the garden.

"With all the things I am capable of, the art, the music, and the cooking and the one thing that I can't seem to do is make plants grow." She said as she leaned back into her husband.

"So what are you going to do?" Hakura asked softly.

"Some of my friends told about a traviling landscaper. He does it for room and board. We will also have to repay what he spends on the grounds but they say he is always fair. He should be here any minute now."

"Ok. I hope you don't mind if I meet him too. I can't have him hitting on my wife." She said with a lopsided grin. Michiru giggled as the doorbell rang. Going to the door she opened it to find herself looking at the torso of the biggest man she had ever seen. She was only 5'5" and her husband was 6'0" but this man had about a foot on Haruka. He had a huge barrel chest and massive tree trunk arms. Moving up to his face she expected to see a hard expression but what she saw was an easy going face that carried a smile easily. His platinum hair was only slightly longer than her husband's but what really stood out were his eyes. They were orange and seemed to have a light of their own. She was struck speechless by this man. Her husband was too.

"You must be Kaiou Michiru. I am Nicholi Dimitri Gorbich. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said in a deep but soft voice. His Japanese was very good but she could hear his Russian accent. She nodded and then cleared her throat.

"I am sorry where are my manners? Yes I am Kaiou Michiru and this is my husband Ten'ou Haruka. It is a pleasure to meet you too. I have the area all marked out and this is a rough sketch for what I want it to look like." She said handing him a sheet of paper. He looked it over and nodded and then he set down a bag that was on his shoulder and handed her two large books.

"I will start preparing the ground. If you would look through these books for the fountain and mansonary work for the garden." With that he bowed and walked to the area. Soon he was using a hoe and working the ground. Michiru and Haruka just looked at each other.

"He is huge. No wonder he works alone." Haruka said shaking her head.

"But his eyes were very sweet. I have a good feeling about this." Michiru said. Haruka nodded and after kissing her wife went to the garage.

A few hours later Michiru walked out with some lemonade. She was in awe at what she saw. Nicholi was almost half way done with his work. His body was glistening with sweat and his every swing spoke of the power of his body.

_If I wasn't a lesbian I would probably fall for this guy. He looks more like a sculpture then a human._ She thought to herself as she cleared her throat. Nicholi stopped and looked at her.

"I brought some lemonade."

"Спасибо." He said. Michiru looked confused and he thought about what he said. He realized what he said and blushed. "I am sorry. I said thank you. When I don't think sometimes I speak in Russian."

"No it is ok. You have done alot today." She said indecating the yard.

"I will finish it in about two hours. I assume I will be sleeping in the servant's quarters?"

"We don't have servants so we don't have quarters for them. You will sleep in the house and eat with us." Michiru said happily. Nicholi nodded, a little surprised, and he started to work again. Soon he was lost in the work and Michiru went back inside. She started to cook dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Michiru it's Setsuna. I just wanted to let you know that Hotaru and me will be home around 6. She wants to go to the bookstore before we head home."

"That is ok. I will have dinner ready by then but she must eat all her veggies tonight or she will be in trouble."

"Ok I will. Bye."

"Bye." Michiru said hanging up the phone.

Two hours later Nicholi finished his work for the day and headed up to wash up. He sat under the hot water feeling his muscles relax as he washed up. He thought about his new employers. He knew that they were lesbians but it didn't bother him. His youngest brother was homosexual and he never judged him so why would he object to them. As long as they were happy then no one had the right to say anything to them. Once he finished up he got dressed in a pair of clean jeans, his last ones, and a red polo shirt. He was at the bottom of the stairs saying hello to Haruka when Setsuna and Hotaru walked in. Hotaru ran over and hugged her Haruka-papa and then she looked at the huge man beside her. She almost dove behind Haruka in her shyness. Nicholi got down on her level, or as close as a seven foot man can.

"Hello little one. I am Nicholi. What is your name?" He asked sweetly. Hotaru just stared at him still hiding behind her papa.

"I think she is shy." Setsuna said watching the scene. She looked at the big man herself and was intriged with who he was. She had heard his name as Nicholi but she didn't know why he was here. He turned his head and looked at Setsuna, who was wearing a skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a simple shirt. His orange eyes took in all of her in an instant.

"Красивый!" He said in a sharp whisper. Haruka looked at him with a smile.

"What was that?"

"I said nothing." Nicholi said blushing. All the while Setsuna was taken aback by his eyes. She had seen those eyes before. In another life they looked out at her from the face of her husband. She shook the thought out of her head quickly.

"Hello I am Setsuna." She said holding out her hand. Nicholi rose to his full hieght and gently took her hand.

"I am Nicholi." He said softly. For a few seconds they just looked in each others eyes. Nicholi lost himself to her crimson eyes that looked older then possible. Setsuna lost herself in his orange eyes that danced with their own light and made her feel happy for the first time since her knight left. Before they could say anything else there was a soft clearing of a voice. Turning they saw Michiru standing there.

"Dinner is ready. Let's go eat." she said smiling at her friend and the new help. They hadn't even noticed that Haruka and Hotaru had left the room. They both blushed as they went to the dining room. Michiru just smiled knowingly.


	3. Late Night Musings and Trouble Coming

**A/N: Thank you for all who read and reviewed. I hope you like where the story goes.**

The Lost Knight

Chapter 2

Late Night Musings and Trouble Coming

Nicholi sat out on his balcony looking at the stars. Even though it was only the beginning of Spring and still cold outside he wore only a pair of shorts. Being from Siberia he was used to far colder weather then this. He thought about the dinner he had just had. He was surrounded by love and happiness and he was jealouse of them. He sighed and drank from a glass of water that was beside him. He heard a soft knocking on the door and turned to see it open up. His heart sped up as Setsuna walked in. She waved to him as she came in.

"Hello Nicholi. I wanted to make sure you were all right. You seemed a little distant at dinner. What was wrong?" She asked as she took a seat on his bed. She had to remember to breath as he sat in the moon light. He seemed to be haloed by soft light and he smiled at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh I am fine. I am just jealouse of your friends." He said as he turned and looked out into the night. Setsuna looked confused.

"Why are you jealouse? You know that they are both lesbians right." she said.

"No nothing like that. I am not jealouse of who they are but what they have. I am jealouse of their love." Nicholi said still looking out into the darkness.

"I am still confused. What do you mean by that?"

"I have been living in Japan for almost a decade now and I am happier here then back home except when I am with my family. It is just that no woman will have me here. I am nothing but the big dumb ox." Nicholi said, the pain and sadness in his voice evident. Setsuna's heart broke for this man who seemed so much like her lost love. She got off of the bed and went over to him.

_Oh god why am I doing this. I should just turn around and leave. No that is not true. I knew I would be up here tonight as soon as I saw his eyes. He reminds me of my Dimitri. It isn't just he color of his eyes it is the light that shines behind them._

"Don't worry Nicholi. You will find someone for you." Setsuna said resting her hand on his arm. Suddenly Nicholi grabbed her and pulled her down into a kiss. It was a chaste kiss but for a few seconds it stunned her and then she realized that for the first time since the Silver Millenium she was kissing the man she loved, or at least the closest person to him. She quickly started to kiss him back and their kiss deepened. Soon they were out of breath and looking at each other embaressed.

"I am sorry Setsuna. I don't know what came over me." Nicholi said blushing. She shook her head and stood up.

"No it was my fault too. I liked it." She said as she looked at him. Nicholi met her eyes and he couldn't help himself. Suddenly she was in his arms and they kissed again. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and scratched lightly down his back. Their kissing built to a frenzy while he moved them to the bed. Soon they were lost in the throws of passion and making love. When they finished they held each other as they fell asleep.

((((((((((((((((()())))))))))))))))))))

Out in the depths of space a strange object moves through the darkness. It looked like some kind of twisted amber crystal. It was the size of Central Park and as high as the Empire State Building. Along the top of the crystal a series of cracks appered. They weren't very big. In the center of the crystal was a huge throne room. A lump of crystal sat in the throne. Inside this crystal was a beautiful woman with a black star on her left hand. On the crystal a set of cracks spiderwebbed at the top of the crystal mirroring the big crystal. Three figures stood in front of the throne watching the cracks. One stood at ten feet tall with huge horns coming out of his head like a bull. His mouth was full of crooked and wicked teeth. He was covered with blood red fur except for a patch of black fur in the shape of a star over his heart. Beside him was a man that stood at six feet. He was devistatingly handsome with pale skin, cold blue eyes, and a wicked smile. He was holding a black rose and had a black star over his left eye. The last figure watching the woman was taller then the first but his body was unnatural and twisted. Everything about him and his movements was otherworldly and unsettling. His face was like a skull and he had a black star on this throat, mostly to the left side. He carried a huge scythe and he used it to point at the woman.

"The queen will awaken soon." He said in a voice that was twisted and distorted. The man with the rose spoke next.

"I know Fear but we need more energy. Any ideas Hate?" He said addressing the huge man beside him. His voice was smooth and gentle but a hint of malice resided in it.

"Send one of our troops to gather the negative emotions of the humans Dispare. That will give us more energy to give to our queen." His voice was deep and feral.

"I have just the one." Fear said as he pointed his scythe. Suddenly a black star formed and a small green demon appered. "Go Lo-en. Gather the fear of the humans." The monster bowed and vanished.

"Soon we will be free and our queen will rule over all." Dispare said as they waited in the darkness.

**A/N: Thank you for all who have read and reviewed.**


	4. First Fight

The Lost Knight

Chapter 3

First Fight

Setsuna woke up confused on where she was. She wasn't in her room or her bed. That and she had an arm wrapped around her waist. Shifting herself until she was looking at Nicholi she sighed. He looked so peaceful and happy. She hated what she was about to do. She slowly tried to slide out of bed without waking him. It didn't work as he woke up and looked at her with a smile.

"Доброе утро." He said with a smile. She looked at him confused and he chuckled. "I said good morning. I am sorry. Why are you out of bed so early? I don't think your friends will mind that you were in bed with me." Setsuna didn't answer him as she put her clothes back on. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't see those eyes again. Nicholi got nervious. "Are you ok Setsuna?"

Setsuna turned around and looked at him. "No I'm not. Last night was a mistake and I'm sorry."

Nicholi was stunned. He barely managed to croak out a single word. "Why?"

"Because my heart belongs to another. He died a long time ago but I never stopped loving him. I never should have kept going after you kissed me but for one night I needed to be with a man. I needed what we did last night but it never should have happened." Setsuna said as she finished getting dressed. Nicholi got out of bed and started to get dressed himself. Soon he was dressed and he started to pack. He hadn't unpacked much so it only took a few seconds. She watched him as he finished. He turned and looked at her.

"It wasn't a mistake for me. Last night was the greatest night in my life. For one night I knew what if felt like to have everything I wished for. I was an idiot and thought I could be happy, that I could make you happy. For that I am sorry, but I have no regrets about last night." He said as he grabbed his bag. He turned and left the room. When he got to the living room he turned to Michiru and handed her a small card.

"This man will help you finish your yard. I am sorry that I couldn't stay." Is all Nicholi said as headed to the door. Michiru looked shocked as he walked out. Turning she looked at Setsuna.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked with an upset look on her face. Setsuna didn't answer as she sat on the steps and started to cry. It hit her how much she had hurt this innocent man, not just once but twice in such a short time. First by leading him on and then by telling him it was a mistake. She just sat there crying and Michiru walked up and sat beside her. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Come on Setsuna." Michiru said as she comforted her friend. She calmed down and wasn't going to yell at her about Nicholi leaving, she just wanted to know why. Finally Setsuna stopped crying and just held one of her best friends. Finally Setsuna started to speak.

"Last night I slept with Nicholi." She said as she looked down. Michiru was shocked by that. Setsuna was normally so controlled. She had seen guys throw themselves at her and Setsuna always sent them away with a smile and a kind word. For her to fall into bed with someone she just met was so unlike her.

"How did it happen?" Michiru asked.

"It was his eyes. The second I saw them I saw my Dimitri again. I just wanted to be with him for one night but when I woke up I realized I shouldn't have done that and I told him it was a mistake." She said as the pain in his eyes came back. Michiru thought for a second before answering her.

"What was your husband's name?"

"Dimitri." Setsuna said. Michiru smiled and hugged Setsuna.

"His name is Nicholi Dimitri Gorbich. I am willing to believe he is the reincarnation of your husband." She said. Setsuna was shocked at his full name but she was fighting what Michiru just said.

"There is no way. Why would he just come back now? No I just slept with a guy that reminds me of my husband." She said. Michiru shook her head.

"I fell in love with Haruka after only seeing her once. Just because you can remember our shared past doesn't mean you know everything about it. You even said yourself that you can't see your own future. Two months ago you even said you felt drawn to here. Maybe it was to be with him." Michiru said as she got up and left her friend to think about what she said. In truth she was going to go get ready. She knew Setsuna well enough to know that she will want to follow him.

Setsuna sat on the steps and thought about Nicholi and last night. The more she played the events in her head the more it hit her that it wasn't a mistake last night. Yeah it happened faster then she would have wanted but he was so gentle and yet so powerful. She is not sure if she loves him or if it can even become love but she wanted to find out. She stands up and calls out.

"Michiru get the girls. We are going for him." As she says this Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru all round the corner with a smile. They pile in Haruka's car and take off to go find Nicholi.

Meanwhile Nicholi was standing in a nearby train station. He had lost his anger while he walked and now all that was left was a deep hurt. He had a ticket to Kobe as he can't stay in Toyko anymore. As he stands in line a little girl in front of him kept looking back at the huge man. He smiled and waves at her and she blushes and playfully hides behind her mom's leg. Before he could say hi though a strange feeling over takes him. With out warning he grabs the little girl and pushes her mom roughly. The mother spins around and is about to scream at the huge man holding her little girl, who was holding on to his neck tightly and crying, but she saw where he was looking, which was at the ground where her little girl was standing. She looks down and sees a set of four long cuts in the concrete. Had her daughter been there she would've been cut in half. Nicholi hands her her daughter and turns to look at what made the cuts. It was a small green monster with huge claws on both hands. It turned around to see why it didn't kill it's target to see Nicholi blocking them. The woman lets out a scream and soon panic fills the train station. As the people run around Nicholi just keeps his eyes on the green demon and Lo-en does the same.

Suddenly Lo-en leaps at Nicholi and the giant of a man catches him and slams him in the face with his free hand. Lo-en is stunned for only a second and when Nicholi goes to punch him again the demon bites his hand. His razor sharp teeth plunge into his hand and Nicholi lets out a scream. He doesn't let go but instead goes to a stone pillar and starts to punch it with the back of Lo-en's head. Each punch drives his fist deeper into the demon's mouth and Lo-en starts to claw at him to try to force him to back up. Slashs cover Nicholi's chest and arms but it is the one that nicks his throat that makes him back up. Lo-en sees that the man has fallen and gets ready to kill him with a leaping cut when a call is heard.

"Deadly Scream!" cries Setsuna, who is now Sailor Pluto, as a ball of purple energy slams into Lo-en tossing him into a stopped train with enough force to indent the wall. When the girls showed up they saw the crowd panicing they quickly changed into their senshi forms. Nicholi looked at the four women that helped him, well three women and a preteen. He could make out their uniforms, sailor outfits with different colored collars and skirts, but when he looked at their faces he couldn't focus on the specifics of them. It was as he knew they were beautiful but he couldn't remember their faces to tell anyone why. The one that had attacked had a black skirt, collar, and bow and held a large staff that looked like a key. On her left was a girl with a blue collar and skirt with a yellow bow in the front with a scimitar on her hip. On the black skirted woman's other side was a woman with a green skirt and collar and a blue bow with a mirror in her hand. The preteen was beside her with a purple skirt and collar and a black bow. She also held a glaive that was almost double her size.

Lo-en lept out of the train and aimed for the preteen. She got ready to attack when suddenly she was pushed back. Nicholi was standing in front of her with ready to block the attack. His left arm was glowing gold and suddenly a huge golden shield appeared. When Lo-en hit the shield he let out a scream of pain and lept away, his hands and feet smoking. Nicholi stood up and blocked the women and started to speak in a voice that was not kind like his normal one.

"Вы стремились травмировать невинного в этот день. Для этого Вы будете разрушены и будете использоваться, чтобы послать сообщение вашим мастерам. Золотой воин возвратился, и я разрушу их и королеву на сей раз." He said as he stalked towards Lo-en. Lo-en tried to run but suddenly Uranus is infront of him.

"World Shaking!" She calls out as a ball of yellow energy slams into the ground and throws huge chunks of stone and earth at Lo-en. He was tossed backwards towards Neptune, who moved to intercept him.

"Deep Submerge!" Is called as a ball of bluegreen energy that was shaped like the planet Neptune slams into Lo-en. Next Pluto gets ready to hit him.

"Deadly Scream!" Another ball of purple energy slams into him. Finally the last girl steps forward.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn yells out as her glaive moves at such speed that no one could see the cuts. Lo-en seems to explode into chunks and they fall to the ground. Lo-en's body tries to reform when Nicholi walks back towards him. He speaks once again in that hard voice.

"Май свет золотого солнца чистит вашу душу! От имени Короля Земли я разрушаю Вас!" With that he slams the golden shield into the remains and they burn away. He then looks at the girls. Their faces are now clear to him and he sees who they are. Before he can say anything though he passes out from his wounds and the shield vanishs.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience in the long wait. I hope you like the first fight and the beginning of the return of the Solaris knight. As for what he said you will find out later as Nicholi finds out what it all means. So please read and review.**


End file.
